supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman (Vol 3) 15
Synopsis for "Because I'm A Scorpion" For many years, Lex Luthor has shown a deep-rooted interest in Superman's Fortress of Solitude. His greatest desire is to obtain access to it and learn its secrets, hoping to finally destroy the Man of Steel. He tirelessly works to find a way to achieve his goal, and suddenly, he realizes he has visitors. In the surrounding skies, Superman and Superboy destroy a volley of incoming missiles. The place they are heading is a military facility protected by the Army's best soldiers. General Garrison, the facility's commanding officer, denies them access, but Superman convinces him to speak with the prisoner for ten minutes. The facility is a giant prison designed to hold one person: Lex Luthor. Inside the prison, Luthor shaves his beard and irons his suit, ready to receive his visitors. As they break through the prison's many defenses, Superman rationalizes that with his Fortress under H'El's control, he will need the help of the greatest mind on Earth in order to stop him. Superboy asks how did Superman get Luthor into jail and Superman replies he played to his vanity: he challenged Luthor to build a prison so vast and complex that not even he could escape from. Eventually, the two reach Luthor's cell, an inertrite cube defended by antimatter cannons. Luthor puts on specialized shackles on his cell. His face is severely scared on the left side. He also is aware of Superboy and H'El. Even with the prison's safeguards, Luthor has been able to watch H'El's actions. Superman says that H'El plans to go back in time so that he can prevent Krypton's destruction. He asks Luthor if that is possible and if so, at what price. Luthor agrees to help, but only if he gets a chance to talk to Superboy. Although Superman is not comfortable, Superboy agrees. The exchange between Superboy and Luthor is short, with Luthor intimidating Superboy with his extensive knowledge about Superboy's genetic structure. When it comes to H'El's plan, Luthor explains that H'El wants to access to a chronal nexus through an infinite power source, much like the one that powers the lost city of Kandor. Nothing on Earth could provide such a large quantity of energy, so H'El will instead siphon the electromagnetic energy of the entire solar system, causing a reverse Big Bang. Luthor taunts Superman that he did not need his help to discover H'El's plan, he only came to see if there was another way to stop H'El other than killing him. The scars on Luthor's face were apparently caused by Superman in a past attempt to kill him, and now, Luthor believes Superman to be afraid to do what needs to be done for the sake of Earth. As they leave the facility, Superboy suggests that they call the Teen Titans in order to stop H'El. However, Superman has already called the Justice League. As Superman tells the League about the situation, the team gets ready to attack the Fortress of Solitude. Appearing in "Because I'm A Scorpion" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Superboy (Conner Kent) *Supergirl (Kara Kent) (In Flashback Only) *Justice League **Batman **Wonder Woman **The Flash **Cyborg Villains *Lex Luthor *H'El (In Flashback Only) Other Characters *'General Garrison' *Teen Titans **Red Robin **Wonder Girl **Kid Flash **Bunker **Solstice Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-2011/superman-15 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Vol_3_15 *http://www.comicvine.com/superman-because-im-a-scorpion/37-376602/ Superman (Vol 3) 15